


Inevitablility

by ClaudiaEdson



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaudiaEdson/pseuds/ClaudiaEdson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Crane thinks about his relationship with his lover, Chip Morton</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitablility

I watch you as you  
Go about your routine duties  
With admirable efficiency.  
I may be Seaview’s Captain,  
But you keep her running for me.

The crew and junior officers  
Respect you, look up to you,  
Ask you for advice and guidance.  
They see us together  
Working together as a well-oiled machine.

Little do they know  
That we are more than Captain and Exec.  
Little do they know  
That we spend our nights together  
Locked in each other’s arms.

What would they think if they knew?  
Would they realize  
It was inevitable?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in Diverse Doings #10 (StraightUp Press). Kathy Agel, editor


End file.
